5.02 Die Lüge
„'Die Lüge'“ ist die 2. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 88. Episode von Lost. Hurley und Sayid sind auf der Flucht vor der Polizei, nachdem sie in ihrem Versteck angegriffen wurden. Kate wird von einer alten Freundin dazu motiviert, sicherzustellen, dass „die Lüge“ ein Geheimnis bleibt. Währenddessen werden die Überlebenden auf der Insel von unbekannten Aggressoren angegriffen. Inhalt Auf der Searcher |thumb|left|250px|Die [[Oceanic 6, Desmond, Penny und Frank auf der Searcher.]] Die Oceanic 6, Desmond, Penny und Frank diskutieren auf der Searcher, was sie der Welt erzählen werden, wenn sie wieder auf dem Festland sind. Hurley denkt, dass die Lüge früher oder später ans Licht kommen wird und er auch nicht sein ganzes Leben mit dieser Lüge verbringen will. Sayid zweifelt, da auch er denkt, dass ein gewisses Risiko besteht und diese Entscheidung ihr gesamtes weiteres Leben beeinflussen würde. Jack vertritt weiterhin die Meinung, eine Geschichte zu konstruieren. Er versucht dem zweifelnden Hurley klar zu machen, dass Charles Widmore eine Bedrohung für die Insel und somit auch für alle Hinterbliebenen sei. Hurley ist noch immer nicht davon überzeugt und fragt Penny, ob ihr Vater sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen würde. Penny versichert Hurley, dass sich ihr Vater von niemandem etwas sagen ließe. Hurley versucht, noch einmal Sayid für sich zu gewinnen, doch der stimmt nun Jack, Kate und Sun zu. Notgedrungen willigt Hurley ein, die Lüge zu erzählen. Hurley richtet sich an Sayid vorher und teilt ihm mit, wenn er irgendwann mal Hilfe von ihm benötigt, er sie von ihm nicht bekommen würde. Vorausblende auf dem Festland Hurley fährt mit dem bewusstlosen Sayid durch die Straßen von L. A. und rammt bei dem Versuch ihn anzuschnallen eine Mülltonne. Daraufhin gehen hinter seinem Wagen Polizeisirenen los. Er gerät in Panik, fährt aber trotzdem an den Straßenrand. Als er das Fahrerfenster herunter lässt und die Polizistin ihre Sonnenbrille abnimmt, erkennt er Ana Lucia. thumb|left|250px|[[Ana Lucia erscheint Hurley.]] Sie fragt ihn, was das solle und wieso er auch noch rechts ran gefahren wäre. Hurelys Verwunderung steigert sich, als Anna ihn fragt, was wäre, wenn sie real wäre oder er von der echten Polizei angehalten worden wäre. Sie sagt ihm, er solle sich zusammenreißen, da er viel Arbeit vor sich hätte. Er müsse sich neue Klamotten besorgen, sich in Sicherheit bringen und Sayid zu jemanden bringen, dem er vertrauen könne. Und er solle sich auf keinen Fall verhaften lassen. Zum Schluss richtet sie ihm noch schöne Grüße von Libby aus, bevor sie plötzlich verschwindet. Hurley hält mit seinem Wagen an einer Tankstelle, setzt Sayid eine Sonnenbrille auf und kauft sich ein neues T-Shirt, auf dem „I love my Shih-Tzu“ steht. Die Verkäuferin sagt, sie kenne ihn von irgendwoher, doch er versucht sie von diesem Gedanken abzubringen. Im Hintergrund läuft bereits ein Fernsehbericht, in dem Hurley als dreifacher Mörder gesucht wird. Nachdem sich die Verkäuferin erinnert, dass Hurley den Millionenjackpot gewonnen hat und mit Oceanic Flug 815 abgestürzt ist, zahlt Hurley überstürzt und verlässt den Laden. Nachdem er mit seinem Wagen das Gelände der Tankstelle verlässt, fährt der Volvo von Kate die Tankstelle an. Sie sieht gestresst aus und versucht Aaron zu besänftigen, der wieder nach Hause möchte. Sie schaut sich einen Stadtplan von Los Angeles an, holt ihr Handy aus der Tasche und will Jack anrufen. Aber sie zögert und tut es dann doch nicht. Das Telefon klingelt und sie nimmt den anonymen Anruf an. Sie ist überrascht über den Anrufer und erkundigt sich, wie es ihm geht und ob er in L. A. ist. Sie verabreden sich zu einem Treffen. Nachdem Aaron fragt, wo sie hinfahren, antwortet Kate nur, dass sie einen Freund besuchen gehen. Ben schraubt in einem Motelzimmer das Lüftungsgitter ab, holt vorsichtig ein Paket heraus und verstaut es in seiner Tasche. Jack betritt das Zimmer und sucht in dem Schrank nach etwas. Ben sagt ihm, falls Jack seine Tabletten suchen würde, dass er diese bereits im Klo runtergespült habe. Er teilt Jack mit, dass er nun aus dem Hotel auscheckt. Jack solle nach Hause fahren und einen Koffer mit allen Sachen packen, die ihm wichtig sind, da er nie wieder dahin zurückkehren wird. Nachdem Jack sich erkundigt, wo Ben hingehe, sagt er, dass es sich um Johns Leiche kümmern muss. Jack fragt, ob John wirklich tot sei, doch Ben verweist nur darauf, dass er Jack in 6 Stunden zu Hause abholen wird. |thumb|250px|[[David Reyes sieht eine Folge von Exposé.]] David Reyes macht sich ein Sandwich und setzt sich vor den Fernseher, um sich eine Folge „Exposé“ anzusehen. Er wird allerdings durch lautes Klopfen an der Tür gestört. Auf dem Weg zur Haustür bemerkt er, dass das Klopfen von der Hintertür des Hauses kommt. Er öffnet sie und sieht Hurley, der den noch immer bewusstlosen Sayid über den Schultern trägt. Im Haus legt Hurley Sayid auf die Couch und die beiden prüfen, ob er noch lebt. Er erzählt seinem Vater schnell die Geschichte, wie es dazu gekommen ist, bevor sie durch ein Klingeln an der Tür gestört werden. Es ist die Polizei, die sich mit Hurleys Vater unterhalten will. Der Vater bestätigt den Beamten, dass Hurley nicht hier ist und er nichts von ihm gehört habe. Die Polizisten gehen darauf wieder. David will Sayid in ein Krankenhaus bringen, doch Hurley überzeugt ihn davon, dass das nicht möglich ist, aber er weiß, was zu tun ist. Kate steigt mit Aaron in einen Fahrstuhl und fährt in den 31. Stock. Dort angekommen gehen sie in ein Hotelzimmer, in dem Sun auf sie wartet. Ben geht in eine Schlachterei und zieht die Wartemarke 342. Er unterhält sich mit einer Mitarbeiterin namens Jill und scheint diese auch sehr gut zu kennen. Sie scheint auch über Bens Vorhaben Bescheid zu wissen, da sie weiß, was Ben in seinem Kofferraum hat. Ben erkundigt sich außerdem, ob Gabriel und Jeffrey schon da seien. Sie bestätigt dies und fragt, ob Shephard auch dabei sei. Ben bestätigt dies und sagt, dass sie sich um Johns Leiche kümmern soll oder alles was sie tun werden, würde nicht mehr lange von Bedeutung sein. |thumb|left|250px|[[Carmen Reyes entdeckt Sayid auf der Couch.]] Nachdem Carmen Reyes sich über "den toten Pakistaner auf meiner Couch" beschwert und Hugo ihr mitteilt, dass er nicht tot ist, tragen Hugo und David ihn weg. Kurz darauf fährt David mit einem roten SUV aus der Garage des Hauses. Sun zeigt Kate Babyfotos von Ji Yeon. Sun erzählt, dass sie sich darauf freut, sie irgendwann zusammen mit Aaron spielen zu sehen. Kate berichtet Sun, dass jemand von der Lüge wissen müsse. Sie begründet das mit den zwei Anwälten, die bei ihr waren und einen Bluttest wollen, um zu beweisen, ob sie Aarons Mutter ist. Sun ist davon überzeugt, dass es den Anwälten nicht darum geht, die Lüge aufzudecken. Wenn es so wäre, hätten sie ihren Auftraggeber genannt und wären nicht zu Kate nach Hause gekommen. Sun ist sicher, dass diese Leute nur an Aaron interessiert seien. Sie empfiehlt Kate, sich um diese Leute zu „kümmern“. Kate ist daraufhin empört und fragt, was Sun denke, was sie für ein Mensch wäre. Sun sagt, dass Kate damals auf dem Frachter versichert hatte, Jin zu holen, als sie ihr Aaron in den Arm gedrückt hatte. Sie sagt, dass Kate eine Person wäre, die schwere Entscheidungen trifft, wenn sie muss. Jin wäre zwar auf dem Frachter zurückgeblieben, aber wenn Kate das nicht so entschieden hätte, wären sie wohl alle heute tot. Kate entschuldigt sich dafür bei Sun, doch diese sagt, dass sie Kate nicht dafür verantwortlich macht. Sun wechselt das Thema und fragt, wie es Jack gehe. |thumb|250px|[[Sayid wird von David Reyes zu Jack gebracht.]] David führt Jack zu seinem Auto und zeigt ihm Sayid, der im Kofferraum liegt. Jack fragt, wie es dazu kommen konnte und wo Hugo sei. Er will Sayid ins Krankenhaus bringen, doch David sagt, das sei keine gute Idee. Jack besteht darauf, da er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat und David somit auch seine Entscheidung akzeptieren solle. David willigt daraufhin ein, doch befielt Jack, er solle sich in der Zukunft von Hugo fernhalten. Er verwirre ihn nur und hätte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Jack bringt Sayid in das St.-Sebastian-Krankenhaus und ruft vorher noch Ben an und teilt ihm mit, Sayid sei nun bei ihm. Carmen fragt Hugo, wer Sayid sei und was mit Hugo los sei, wieso er verfolgt würde und wieso es Leute gebe, die ihn umbringen wollen. Hugo kommt mit seinem „Ich weiß es nicht“ bei seiner Mutter nicht durch und so erzählt er ihr in einer unglaublichen Zusammenfassung die Geschichte der Insel inklusive dem Monster, den Anderen, der Schwan-Station, der DHARMA Initiative, dem Frachter, den Hinterbliebenen und der Lüge, die sie erzählt haben. Carmen greift sanft den Arm ihres Sohnes und sagt, dass sie zwar nicht versteht, was er da sagt, aber dass sie ihm glaubt. Hugo sagt, dass diese ganzen schlimmen Sachen passieren, weil sie gelogen haben - was sie nicht hätten tun sollen. |thumb|left|250px|[[Jack und Sayid im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus.]] Jack schließt Sayid an das EKG an und weckt ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf, indem er ihm eine Spritze gibt. Im ersten Moment greift Sayid Jack an, doch dieser kann ihn schnell beruhigen. Jack erzählt ihm, dass Hugos Vater ihn zu ihm gebracht hatte und dass Hugo nun bei seinen Eltern im Haus ist. Sayid fragt, ob sonst noch jemand davon wisse, dass Hugo sich dort aufhält. Hurley macht sich in der Mikrowelle einen Burrito warm. Als Ben plötzlich leibhaftig vor ihm steht, wirft er den Burrito vor Schreck nach Ben. Ben versucht, Hugo zu überreden mitzukommen. Hugo ist misstrauisch und sagt, dass Sayid ihn vor ihm gewarnt hat. Doch Ben beteuert, er wolle ihn zu Sayid bringen, der sich nun bei Jack aufhalte. Jack habe Ben angerufen, nur daher wüsste er, dass Hugo hier bei seinen Eltern ist. Doch Hugo glaubt ihm nicht und sagt, dass man ihm nicht vertrauen kann. Ben gibt zu, dass er eine Person ist, die es den anderen schwer macht, ihr zu vertrauen. Doch er versichert Hugo, dass er ihm vertrauen kann, weil sie nun alle das gleiche Ziel haben – nämlich zurück auf die Insel zu gehen. Hugo müsse nie wieder lügen und könne die ganze Sache vergessen. Doch Hurley lässt sich nicht überreden und rennt aus dem Haus. Er stellt sich der Polizei und gibt alle 4 oder 3 Morde zu, die er begangen haben soll. Er wird verhaftet und abgeführt. Er lächelt dabei zu Ben rüber, der an der Eingangstür von Hugos Haus steht. |thumb|right|250px|[[Ms. Hawking|Eine vermummte Person schreibt Gleichungen auf eine Tafel.]] Eine vermummte Person schreibt komplizierte mathematische Gleichungen an eine Tafel ähnlich wie die von Daniel Faraday. Im Vordergrund schwingt ein großes Pendel durch den Raum, das Kreidestriche auf eine große Metallplatte auf dem Boden malt. Die Person geht quer durch den Raum und gibt einige Daten in einen Computer ein, der den Computern in den Dharma-Stationen sehr ähnlich sieht. |thumb|left|250px|Das [[Pendel.]] Sie dreht sich um, um sich das Pendel genauer anzusehen und gibt dann weitere Daten ein. Sie verlässt kurz danach mit einer Taschenlampe den Raum und geht eine Wendeltreppe in einen Raum hinauf, der in eine Kirche führt. |thumb|right|250px|[[Ben trifft Ms. Hawking.]] Ben zündet mit einem Streichholz ein paar Kerzen an. Er unterhält sich mit der Frau und fragt, ob sie Glück hatte. Sie bestätigt das, worauf Ben sagt, dass er einige Komplikationen hatte. Die Dame enttarnt sich als Ms. Hawking und sagt Ben, dass er noch 70 Stunden Zeit hat. Ben sagt, dass das viel zu wenig ist und er mehr Zeit braucht. Ms. Hawking erwidert darauf, er habe nur diese 70 Stunden. Auf die Frage von Ben, was passiere, wenn er nicht alle rechtzeitig zusammen bekomme, antwortet sie nur: „Dann bete zu Gott.“ Auf der Insel |thumb|left|250px|Die Hinterbliebenen bauen an einem neuen [[Strandlager.]] Die Hinterbliebenen am Strand versuchen Feuer zu machen. Die Stimmung ist gereizt, sie geraten ständig aneinander. Daniel kommt als Nachzügler von der Luke zurück und wird von Sawyer gefragt, wo er zwei Stunden lang war. Er sagt, dass er noch seine Tasche holen musste. Er müsse die Peilung neu berechnen, mit der man die Insel verlasen kann. Dazu müsse er bestimmen, wo sie sich in etwa befinden – zeitlich gesehen. Charlotte Lewis fragt ironisch, was die anderen derweil machen sollen. Miles kündigt an, dass er etwas zu essen besorgen würde. Auf Juliets Frage, wie er das machen wolle, erwidert er, sie solle sich keine Gedanken darüber machen. |thumb|right|250px|[[Neil wird von einem brennenden Pfeil getroffen.]] Bernard versucht Feuer zu machen, doch es misslingt ihm trotz einer kleiner Flamme, da diese dann wieder erlöscht. Charlotte unterhält sich mit Daniel und erzählt ihm, dass sie starke Kopfschmerzen hat und sich nicht mehr an den Mädchennamen ihrer Mutter erinnern kann. Daniel sagt, dass das bestimmt wieder vergehe, weil sie alle unter Stress stehen. Doch Charlotte bemerkt, dass mit Daniel was nicht stimmt und will wissen, ob er wisse, was mit ihr passiert. Doch sie werden von Miles unterbrochen, der mit einem toten Wildschwein aus dem Dschungel kommt. |thumb|left|250px|Das [[Strandlager nach dem Angriff.]] Er teilt den anderen mit, es hätte tot im Dschungel gelegen und er hätte es dort gefunden. Doch sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen, da es erst drei Stunden tot sei. Nachdem er fragt, ob jemand ein Messer hätte, bricht es aus Frogurt heraus, dass sie kein Messer oder sonst etwas mehr haben, Hunger hätten und müde seien. Juliet versucht ihn zu beruhigen, doch er regt sich noch mehr auf und sagt, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden, weil sie nicht mal in der Lage sind, Feuer zu machen. In diesem Moment wird er von einem brennenden Pfeil in die Brust getroffen. Ein Schwarm von Feuerpfeilen bricht über den dunkeln Nachthimmel auf die Überlebenden ein, das nicht vorhandene Camp steht unter Beschuss. Alle versuchen sich aufzuteilen und in den Dschungel zu flüchten. Dabei werden zwei weitere Redshirts von Pfeilen getroffen und bleiben tot zurück. |thumb|right|250px|[[Locke überwältigt die Soldaten]] Juliet und Sawyer werden bei ihrer Flucht von drei Unbekannten überfallen. Die drei Soldaten - Jones, Cunningham und Mattingly - verlangen eine Erklärung, was sie auf „ihrer Insel“ zu suchen hätten. Jones, der die Führung zu haben scheint, droht damit, Juliet eine Hand abhacken zu lassen, wenn sie Ihnen nicht sagen, wie viele sie sind, was sie hier wollen und wie sie auf die Insel gekommen sind. Sawyer versucht, die Geschichte der Zeitsprünge zu erklären, doch keiner glaubt ihm. Kurz bevor Juliet die Hand abgehackt wird, werden Jones und Mattingly von Steinen am Kopf getroffen und gehen zu Boden. Sawyer kann den dritten Angreifer überwältigen und Juliet nimmt Jones das Gewehr ab und hält ihn damit in Schach. Als Mattingly wieder aufsteht und mit seiner Machete auf Sawyer losgehen will, wird er von einem Messer in die Brust getroffen und sackt zusammen. Kurz darauf kommt John aus dem Dschungel, zieht das Messer aus der Brust des toten Mattingly und begrüßt Sawyer und Juliet. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der Hund, der auf dem Shirt mit der Aufschrift „I love my Wirehaired“ („Ich liebe meinen Drahthaar“) abgebildet ist, ist Ms. Honolulu, die Jack Bender gehört. * Jack behandelt Sayid mit einer intramuskulären Adrenalininjektion. Adrenalin wird hauptsächlich in Notfällen verwendet (zum Beispiel bei Kreislauf- oder Atemstillstand) und um anaphylaktische Reaktionen zu behandeln. Gewöhnlich wird es intravenös injiziert. * Das Pendel, das am Ende der Episode zu sehen ist, schwingt über einer großen Karte, auf der Alaska in der linken oberen und Australien in der linken unteren Ecke zu sehen ist. Da das Pendel jedoch immer um denselben Punkt herumschwingt, der sich direkt unter dem Punkt der Aufhängung befindet. Daher scheint das Pendel nicht dazu zu dienen, einen Ort auf der Karte zu identifizieren, da der angekreuzte Punkt immer derselbe ist. Das Gerät könnte jedoch einen Kompasskurs bestimmen, über den man diesen Ort erreicht. Es ist auch möglich, dass das Pendel bestimmte Positionen der Insel in der Zeit verfolgt. ** Unter Berücksichtigung der Schwingungsgeschwindigkeit des Pendels sollten viel mehr Linien auf der Karte zu sehen sein. Ausser die Kreide an der Spitze hinterlässt nur während Arbeiten am Computer entsprechende Linien und schwingt sonst frei. (siehe 1-2 Folgen später) Produktion * Alle Darsteller, die in den Credits aufgeführt werden, sind auch in der Episode zu sehen. Jin kommt jedoch nur in Bildmaterial vor, das aus der Episode stammt. * Michelle Rodriguez hat erstmals seit der 2. Staffel wieder einen Auftritt als Ana Lucia in Form einer Manifestation. Ihr Kommentar, dass Hurley sich nicht verhaften lassen soll, könnte möglicherweise eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Rodriguez während der Dreharbeiten auf Hawaii wegen Alkohol am Steuer verhaftet wurde. * Lapidus entnimmt einem Kühlschrank zwei Flaschen Jekyll Island Red Ale. Dabei handelt es sich um eine fiktivie Biermarke von den Independent Studio Services, die auch in der Serie „''Dexter“ und der Verfilmung des Romans „Einfach unwiderstehlich“ („''The Rules of Attraction“) zu sehen ist. * Das Logo an der Front des Chevrolet Blazers, mit dem Hurley und Sayid unterwegs sind, ist mit Klebeband verdeckt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Als Jack Sayid im Krankenhaus über eine Atemmaske mit Sauerstoff versorgt, ist auf der Anzeige der Flasche zu erkennen, dass sie leer ist. *Das Logo des Autos, in dem Hurley und Sayid unterwegs sind, ist zunächst mit schwarzem Klebeband verdeckt. Als er von der Tankstelle wegfährt, ist es mit silbernem Klebeband verdeckt. *In der Szene, in der die Überlebenden vor den Feuerpfeilen fliehen, ist bei einem der Opfer deutlich der Feuerschutz im Gesicht zu sehen, als es getroffen wird. *Weder Carmen noch David Reyes scheinen Sayid wiederzuerkennen, obwohl sie sich in begegnet sind. *Als Ben in der Abschlussszene damit aufhört, Kerzen anzuzünden, pustet er das Streichholz zweimal aus. *In der Szene, in der Hurley von Ana Lucia angehalten wird, gibt es mehrere Ungereimtheiten: **In der ersten Außenaufnahme stehen beide Fahrzeuge am Rand einer geraden vierspurigen Straße mit Laternen. Während und nach dem Gespräch ist es jedoch eine zweispurige kurvige Straße ohne Laternen. **Im Hintergrund ist ein Schild von dem „Windward Auto Spa“ zu sehen, das sich in Kaneohe auf Hawaii befindet. **Zunächst sieht man, dass der Streifenwagen genau hinter Hurleys Auto parkt und regelrecht „verschwindet“. Als Hurley dann in den linken Seitenspiegel schaut, steht der Streifenwagen jedoch deutlich weiter auf der Straße aus zuvor! Dabei sollte man ihn eigentlich garnicht mehr sehen können! *In der Szene, in der Hurley seiner Mutter die Lüge beichtet und Limonade trinkt, ist bei jeder Kameraeinstellung eine unterschiedliche Menge Limonade in der Flasche *Als Charlotte sich mit Daniel über die Kopfschmerzen unterhält, legt Daniel zuerst seine Hand fürsorglich auf ihren Rücken, in der darauffolgenden Aufnahme ist sein Arm jedoch wieder angelegt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 diskutieren über die Lüge, die sie nach ihrer Rettung erzählen sollen. * Auf dem Ticket, das Ben in der Metzgerei zieht, steht die Zahl 342. Die 3 ist weiß und die 42 schwarz. * Hurley hat eine Vision von Ana Lucia. * Hurley stellt sich der Polizei und wird verhaftet. * Hurley kauft ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift „I love my Shih Tzu“ und betrachtet zuvor auch eins mit der Aufschrift „I love my Wirehaired“. * Hurley und sein Vater legen den Bewusstlosen auf einen Billardtisch. * Hurley gesteht seiner Mutter, dass die Oceanic 6 gelogen haben. * Kurz nachdem Hurley von der Tankstelle wegfährt, kommt Kate dort an. * In der Tankstellenszene kommen alle Mitglieder der Oceanic 6 direkt oder indirekt vor: Kate und Aaron, sowie Hurley und Sayid in ihren jeweiligen Autos, Sun am Telefon und Jacks Name auf dem Display des Telefons. * Ben trifft sich mit Ms. Hawking. * Miles findet ein totes Wildschwein im Dschungel. * Neil wird von Sawyer „Frogurt“ genannt. Neil bezeichnet Bernard als „Bernie den Zahnarzt“ und Sawyer als „Bastard“. * Hurley sagt seiner Mutter, dass Sayid ein „guter Typ“ („good guy“) ist. * Sawyer und Juliet werden von den unbekannten Angreifern gefangen genommen und später von Locke gerettet. * Die unbekannten Angreifer wollen Juliet einen Arm amputieren, um zu demonstrieren, dass sie es ernst meinen, und wollen den anderen Arm als Druckmittel verwenden, damit Juliet und Sawyer ihre Fragen beantworten. * Das große Pendel befindet sich in einem Keller unterhalb einer Einrichtung, die eine Art Kirche zu sein scheint. Kulturelle Referenzen * „''Watch Mr. Wizard“: Sawyer nennt Faraday „Dr. Wizard“, was von Miles zu „Mr. Wizard“ korrigiert wird. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Bezug zu dieser Wissenssendung für Kinder, die von 1951 bis 1972 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. In der deutschen Synchronisation wurde aus "Dr. Wizard" "Dr. Düsentrieb" und Miles kommentiert dies mit "Er war Diplom-Ingenieur". * „Dream Police“: Als Hurley neue Kleidung für sich und Sayid kauft, läuft dieses Lied der Band Cheap Trick im Hintergrund. * „Immer Ärger mit Bernie“: Die Szene, in der Hurley dem bewusstlosen Sayid eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzt, ist ein Bezug zu diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1989. * „Schlachthof 5 oder Der Kinderkreuzzug“: Die Metzgerei, die Ben besucht, erinnert an den Titel dieses Buchs von Kurt Vonnegut aus dem Jahr 1969. Der Protagonist Billy Pilgrim „wird aus der Zeit gelöst“ und erlebt dabei mehrere Zeitreisen. * „Das Foucaultsche Pendel“: Die Szene, in der Ms. Hawking ein Pendel benutzt, um einen Ort auf einer Karte zu markieren, ähnelt einer Szene im Höhepunkt dieses Buchs von Umberto Eco. In dem Buch geht es um ein Trio von Autoren, die die Verwendung von Verschwörungstheorien, Aberglauben und Numerologie in verschiedenen Manuskripten satirisch behandeln. Ihre satirische Theorie wird schließlich von gläubigen Lesern realisiert, die durch die Texte inspiriert wurden. ** Foucaultsches Pendel: Ein Foucaltsches Pendel ist ein Gerät, mit dem man die Rotation der Erde beweisen kann. Normale Pendel schwingen immer in der gleichen Richtung, egal wie sie stehen, daher ist die Rotation der Schwingungsbahn auf die Erdrotation zurückzuführen. Es ist nach Jean Bernard Léon Foucault benannt. * „Star Trek“: Neil ist ein klassisches Beispiel für einen sogenannten Redshirt-Charakter, der durch die Serie „''Star Trek“ entstanden ist. Wenn dort ein neues und sonst unbedeutendes Crewmitglied, das nicht zu den Hauptcharakteren zählt, eine größere Rolle spielt, findet es meistens kurz darauf den Tod. Das namengebende Merkmal dieses Phänomens ist der Umstand, dass diese Charakter grundsätzlich rote Uniformen tragen. Bei Lost ist sowohl das Shirt, das Neil zu diesem Zeitpunkt trägt, als auch das, das er Sawyer gibt, rot. * „''Der Pate“: Hurley erwähnt eine Krankenhausszene aus diesem Film, der im Jahr 1972 erschienen ist. Er basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Mario Puzo aus dem Jahr 1969. * 'Cuisinart': Neil erwähnt diesen Begriff, als er sich auf die verschwundene Küche des Strandlagers bezieht. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Unternehmen, das besonders in den USA für kleine Küchengeräte bekannt ist. Literarische Methoden Wiederkehrende Sätze * Ana Lucia sagt Hurley, dass er Sayid in Sicherheit bringen muss, weil sie Arbeit zu erledigen haben („work to do“). * Ms. Hawking sagt zu Ben: „Möge Gott uns allen helfen.“ („Then God help us all.“) Ironie * Nachdem Hurley und Sayid die Tankstelle verlassen haben, fahren Kate und Aaron direkt an ihnen vorbei. Kate versucht, Jack anzurufen, telefoniert kurz darauf mit Sun. Ohne es zu wissen, waren die Oceanic 6 so für einen kurzen Moment beinahe vereint. * Neil, der aufgrund seiner Arbeit vor dem Absturz den Spitznamen „Frogurt“ (Frozen Yoghurt = gefrorener Joghurt) erhalten hat, stirbt durch einen brennenden Pfeil. Der Pfeil trifft ihn, als er sich gerade darüber beschwert, dass Bernard es nicht schafft, Feuer zu erzeugen. * Aaron sagt zu Kate: „Mami, ich will nach Hause.“ Er weiß nicht, dass Ben die Aufgabe hat, die Oceanic 6 zurück zur Insel zu bringen, auf der Aaron geboren wurde und auf der seine richtige Mutter das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. * Frank, der von Naomi bei ihrer Rekrutierung als Säufer bezeichnet wurde, holt am Anfang der Episode zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und gibt eine davon Desmond, der einzigen anderen Person an Bord, die zuvor mehrmals stark betrunken zu sehen war. Gegenüberstellung * Vor ihrer Rettung sagt Hurley zu Sayid, dass, wenn dieser einmal seine Hilfe brauche, er diese nicht bekommen wird. Drei Jahre später versucht Hurley mit allen Mitteln, den bewusstlosen Sayid zu beschützen. * Zu Beginn der Episode gibt Ana Lucia Hurley die Anweisung, sich von der Polizei fernzuhalten und sich nicht verhaften zu lassen. Am Ende der Episode stellt er sich freiwillig der Polizei und lässt sich verhaften, um vor Ben zu fliehen. * Der Raum, in dem Ms. Hawking mit dem Pendel arbeitet, befindet sich in dem Keller eines Gebäudes, das eine Kirche zu sein scheint. Redshirt * Bei dem Angriff auf das Strandlager werden mehrere unbekannte Überlebende getötet. Darunter befindet sich auch Neil, der zuvor eine etwas größere Sprechrolle hatte und in diesem Moment ein rotes Shirt trägt. Vorahnungen * Die Verkäuferin in der Tankstelle behauptet, dass Hurley lügt, worauf dieser erwidert, dass er nicht ans Lügen glaubt. Später gesteht er seiner Mutter die Lüge der Oceanic 6, die auch so allmählich immer mehr angezweifelt wird. * Als Sawyer Neil fragt, ob er sein Shirt haben kann, antwortet dieser: „Wen kümmert's? Wir werden sowieso alle bis Sonnenuntergang tot sein.“ Nach Sonnenuntergang wird das Strandlager zum Ziel eines Angriffs mit Brandpfeilen, durch die einige Überlebende sterben. Querverweise * Die Verkäuferin in der Tankstelle erinnert sich an Hurley, weil dieser in der Lotterie gewonnen hat. Das Los dafür hat Hurley ebenfalls an einer Tankstelle gekauft. * Aaron fragt im Aufzug des Hotels, ob er „die Taste drücken“ („push the button“) darf. * Jones bezeichnet die Insel als „unsere Insel“ („our island“), ähnlich wie Tom sie gegenüber den Überlebenden beschrieben hat. * Ben trifft Ms. Hawking. * David Reyes sieht im Fernsehen eine Folge von Exposé, einer Serie, in der Nikki vor dem Absturz mitgespielt hat. * Locke tötet Mattingly mit einem Messerwurf. * David fragt Hurley, ob dieser wieder polizeilich gesucht wird („wanted again“). * Hurley fragt mehrmals, ob seine Eltern glauben, dass er verrückt ist. Als er seiner Mutter von den Erlebnissen auf der Insel erzählt, glaubt sie ihm, statt es wie sonst als Aberglauben abzutun. * Charlotte erzählt Faraday, dass sie einige Erinnerungen verloren hat. Nach der Ankunft auf der Insel hat sie Faraday dabei geholfen, sein Gedächtnis wieder zu trainieren. * In der Szene auf der ''Searcher sagt Hurley, dass er den anderen nicht helfen wird, wenn sie seine Hilfe benötigen, weil sie alle gegen sein Vorhaben sind, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. In der nächsten Szene ist er in einer Vorausblende zu sehen, in der er mit allen Mitteln versucht, Sayid zu beschützen und zu retten. In einer vorherigen Episode sagt Sayid auf der Insel, dass er Ben nie vertrauen wird, während er in den Vorausblenden als Bens loyaler Handlanger tätig ist. * Ms. Hawking sagt: „Dann möge Gott uns allen helfen.“ („Then God help us all.“) Pierre Chang sagt denselben Satz auf der Baustelle der Orchidee. * Auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel tritt Sawyer auf einen spitzen Gegenstand, der in seinem Fuß steckenbleibt. Als er zusammen mit Kate von der Hydra-Insel zurück zum Strandlager wandert, tritt er auf einen Wurfpfeil aus der Schwan-Station. Zitate Carmen Reyes: Warum liegt da ein toter Pakistaner auf meiner Couch? Hurley: Er ist nicht tot, Ma. Carmen Reyes: Nun, er atmet nicht. Hurley: Tut er nicht?! Hurley: Ok. Also, wir sind abgestürzt. Auf dieser verrückten Insel. Und wir haben auf Rettung gewartet und es kam keine Rettung. Und dann war da ein Rauchmonster. Und da waren andere Menschen auf der Insel. Wir nannten sie „die Anderen“. Und sie haben angefangen, uns anzugreifen. Und wir haben ein paar Stationen gefunden. Und da gab es eine Taste, die alle 108 Minuten gedrückt werden musste, oder... Naja, ich hab das nie wirklich verstanden. Aber die Anderen hatten gar nichts mit den Stationen zu tun. Das war die Dharma Initiative. Sie waren alle tot. Die Anderen haben sie umgebracht. Und jetzt versuchen sie, uns zu töten. Und dann haben wir uns mit ihnen verbündet, weil schlimmere Menschen auf einem Frachter angekommen sind. Der Vater von Desmonds Freundin hat sie geschickt, um uns zu töten. Also haben wir ihren Helikopter gestohlen und sind zum Frachter geflogen, aber er ist in die Luft geflogen. Und wir konnten nicht zur Insel zurück, weil sie verschwunden ist. Also sind wir im Ozean abgestürzt und sind herumgetrieben, bis wir von einem Schiff gefunden wurden, das uns aufgesammelt hat. Und dann gab es uns Sechs. Der Teil ist wahr. Aber dann, aber der Rest der Menschen, die in dem Flugzeug waren, die sind immer noch auf der Insel. Carmen Reyes: Ich glaube dir. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Aber ich glaube dir. Offene Fragen * Was befindet sich in dem Paket, das Ben aus dem Lüftungsschacht holt? * Wer ist Jill? ** Woher kennt sie Ben? * Wer sind Gabriel und Jeffrey? * Welche Verbindung besteht zwischen Ben und Ms. Hawking? * Wo befinden sich die beiden bei ihrem Treffen? * Welchen Zweck hat das Pendel und wie funktioniert es? * Was wird in 70 Stunden passieren? * Woher weiß Ms. Hawking, wann die Oceanic 6 zurückkehren müssen/können? * Warum weicht Ben Jacks Frage nach Lockes Zustand aus? * Vor wem oder was muss Lockes Körper geschützt werden? * Welchen Zweck hat Daniels Goldenes Gerät und wie funktioniert es? Siehe auch * Pressemitteilung da:The Lie en:The Lie es:The Lie fr:5x02 he:השקר it:La grande menzogna nl:The Lie pl:The Lie pt:The Lie ru:Ложь zh:The Lie Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden